Plunger pole starting motors as used heretofore use a rigid lever arm and shift fork actuated by a plunger pole for meshing the starter pinion with the ring gear on the engine when starting the engine. This arrangement requires a return spring and a separate mesh enforcing spring which is usually located ahead of the shift collar. Since space in starters of this kind is at a premium it is not presently practical to use an auxillary cushioning device to absorb starting torque.